When They Come Over Uh Oh!
by MyrMyr
Summary: Okay, I invited the whole cast of Rurouni Kenshin over to my house.... to do something.... I can’t tell you what it’s about cuz you have to read it to find out!!!
1. Invitations to my house!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Grrrr. Someone else does. Grrrr. I DO own LARRY!!!!!! Mwahahahahaha!!! Larry: No you don't!!!! Me: Oh, yes I do!!!! Monique says so too! Me: Monique is my friend! Go check her story out! Oh, ya! I own my name- MyrMyr!  
  
Summary: Okay, I invited the whole cast of Rurouni Kenshin over to my house.... to do something.... I can't tell you what it's about cuz you have to read it to find out!!!  
  
Warning: Mild language? Curses? Aw, hell with it. Oops.  
  
Well, on to the fic!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: Invitations to my house!  
  
Kaoru: Come ON!!! We'll be late!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Yes, Miss Kaoru, we have to hurry or else we shall be late, that we will!  
  
Yahiko: Awww *mutters to self* that ugly hag, making me wake up at six just to wash my clothes, so I can look presentable. Na na na na. Geez.....  
  
Kaoru: Hey, I heard that! Come here LITTLE Yahiko!  
  
Yahiko: "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!  
  
~*Kaoru beats Yahiko on the head with bokken. Meanwhile, Sanosuke talks with Kenshin*~  
  
Sanosuke: Geez, I could've slept in, but the fox just had to wake me up. Scared the hell outta me. AND THEN, little missy has to come in with her bokken and beats me to death. Women are scary.  
  
Kenshin: *laughs* That's my-OUR Miss Kaoru! *sweats*  
  
Sanosuke: Wait, what did you just say?!?! ( Waaaait, did I hear right?!?!!?! His Kaoru? I just knew it!!! This will be interesting. Heh heh heh.)  
  
Kenshin: *turns away and blushes* Nothing!!!  
  
Sanosuke: Riiiight, come on you sly dog *elbowing* You can tell me anything! I won't say a thing. Scout's honor.  
  
All: You were a scout!?!??!  
  
~*silence then uncontrollable laughing*~  
  
Sanosuke: Hey! It was only for a year. Then they kicked me out. I swear!  
  
Yahiko: HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard! YOU- A SCOUT!?!?!?!?  
  
~*laughter*~ (A/N um....just ignore the scouts thing.....I don't know why I wrote that...)  
  
Kaoru: Okay, we're here! Where's Megumi? I thought she was supposed to meet us here.  
  
Sanosuke: Foxy lady said she had some stuff to do, she'll be here later  
  
~*Meanwhile, Megumi was mixing something that has to do with her evil plan*~  
  
*Kaoru rings doorbell and MyrMyr answers*  
  
MyrMyr: Why hello there. The name's MyrMyr. Come on in! We'll have lots of fun. Let's go meet my friends. Oh ya, some of your friends already dropped by.  
  
Kaoru: Thanks a lot. Come on guys!  
  
~*MyrMyr closes door very slowly while talking to audience on the outside of the house*~  
  
MyrMyr: They'll never know what hit them. Mwahahahaha!!!!!  
  
~*Door closes*~  
  
Thassit for my very stupid and sucky chapter....  
  
I also have a vote-y thingy for you!  
  
Should I have a game show like Survivor where the whole cast (and more) have to compete each other for the prize!?!?!?! R&R and tell me!!!!! And what should the prize be?!?!?!??!  
  
Ps.....Thanks for reading this!!!!!! AND PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!! I love to draw, but writing..... eh heh heh. I TRY!!! 


	2. We meet and Makeover

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: No own Rk. Drats.  
  
I haven't updated this in a while. Aack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MyrMyr: "Welcome everyone! I just wanna say thanks for coming over. Now let's go to the kitchen. Everyone's there. ::whispers:: Well, almost! He he he."  
  
Yahiko: "What did you say, couldn't hear the last part."  
  
MyrMyr: "Oh nothing! ::sweatdrops:: I just said, uh, we're on our way."  
  
They all walk together. Takes 5 minutes to get to the kitchen. It's a big house. Borrowed it from a friend.  
  
MyrMyr: "Hiya! YuYu Hakusho cast say hi to the RK cast. You should recognize each other, I mean you've met at least several times with my friends."  
  
both casts: "..."  
  
They all stand horror struck as they finally understand what was going to happen.  
  
both casts: "AAAAAaaAAAAAaaH!"  
  
MyrMyr: "Yes." ::takes off mask:: "Recognize me now? It's moi, THE MyrMyr. Oh ya, did I forget to mention that both Ria and Monigue are coming over? It just might have slipped my mind. Oops. ::snaps fingers:: You may come out now!"  
  
Ria: "Hi everyone! ::looks around:: HIEI!"  
  
Hiei is being squeezed to death by Ria. Monigue also pops up.  
  
Monigue: "Hello! I also brought my friends, the squirrel army. They're guarding the house and will attack anyone who dares to escape. Muhaha!"  
  
A bunch of squirrels come out of nowhere. They have a scary glint in their eyes. Jimmy is the leader of the pack. He's staring at Sanosuke and at Kuwabara. They both are shivering in fear at what happened in the previous fics when they were with the killer squirrels. The doorbell rings.  
  
MyrMyr: "Ooh, those must be the other people. I'll be right back."  
  
She disappears to answer the door.  
  
Monigue: "Yay! Kurama!"  
  
Kurama: "Oh no." Tries to unglue her from him, but to no avail.  
  
Yusuke: "This is gonna be hell. How are we going to get out of this mess?"  
  
Kenshin: "I am not sure, that I'm not."  
  
MyrMyr: "Hey, don't worry. I know that we're all gonna have a fun time here!"  
  
Yusuke: "WOAH! Where the hell did you come from? It's like you appeared out of nowhere!"  
  
MyrMyr: "Newayz, Misao, Aoshi and Saitoh are here too. And my all time favorite- Soujro!"  
  
Soujiro being petted and hugged by MyrMyr, Ria and Monigue. "We love you Soujiro!"  
  
Kuwabara: "What about me? Oh wait, I have Yukina."  
  
Monigue: "No, you're just, uh..."  
  
Ria: "Ugly?"  
  
Monigue: "Ya, that's it. You're just ugly. I don't know how she would love you. No offense man."  
  
MyrMyr: "Just like what Ria said earlier, 'Get plastic surgery and a new hair cut' Yup."  
  
All laugh.  
  
Ria: "Hey! How about we do that! Give him a new makeover!"  
  
Yusuke: "More blackmail! Ah." He whips out a video camera. Cutting edge tech.  
  
Kaoru: "Woah. Is that the newest model?"  
  
Yusuke: "Yep. MyrMyr let me borrow it. But it was Monigue who tipped me off with the idea of blackmail."  
  
MyrMyr: "Okay, Ria, Monigue, and I will do the makeover. Kaoru, Misao, Keiko and Botan are the judges. Take your places.  
  
~* half an hour later.*~  
  
Ria: "We're done. But I don't know if it worked. Oops. ::smiles evilly:: "  
  
Kuwabara: "Hey, how do I look?"  
  
He turns around and faces everyone. He also does poses. Then there's silence around. Then hysterical laughing ensues. Even Aoshi, the ice man with no feelings, had to smirk at the scene in front of him.  
  
Hiei: "You look ridiculous, baka. Look at yourself. ::smirks::" Hands over twenty bucks to MyrMyr. "Thanks. This was a great idea for revenge."  
  
MyrMyr: "Hey don't thank me. Thanks also my buddies. They provided the idea of turning his hair green. That stuff doesn't wash easily off. Hah."  
  
Yukina: "You look funny. Why is your face painted white?"  
  
Kuwabara: "Huh? What? Do I look that bad?"  
  
Botan, Keiko, Kaoru and Misao try hard not laugh but snicker anyways.  
  
Botan: "No, Kwabara... You look-ha- JUST fine like-ha ha- that."  
  
Misao: "Ya, if you were a clown. Hahahahaha!"  
  
Keiko + Kaoru: "You look great. ::snickers:: Yup."  
  
Kuwabara looks into a mirror. "Aah!" He then falls unconscious on the floor with birdies circling his head. His hair is green now with parts of his head rainbow colored with sparkles, bows. His face was painted like that of a clown. And they put a plastic nose on him too.  
  
MyrMyr: "Well, that was fun. I've always wanted to do that. I don't know, Kuwabara's that kind of guy you want to torture for the heck of it. Maybe I'm being too mean to him. Nah." To everyone, "How about a movie?"  
  
They all leave the kitchen to the living room. They leave Kuwabara on the floor. There's a big screen tv and stereo system, and all the guys are staring at it, fascinated at the tech. Once again.  
  
Ria: "What movie should we watch?"  
  
Keiko + Botan: "A romance!"  
  
Monigue+MyrMyr: "YES! FLUFF!"  
  
Ria: "Remember the time when Hollie said that he thought of government as fluff?"  
  
MyrMyr: "Ya, that was sure weird. And really disturbing too. NewayZ, you sure? A romance movie?"  
  
All the boys shake their heads and protested.  
  
"A Scary movie." Yusuke put the dvd movie of the Ringu. The most scariest movie ever. The lights dimmed and the curtains closed.  
  
Yahiko: "How'd that happen?"  
  
MyrMyr: "I have Authoress powers. They are SO cool. Popcorn! And sodas! And the most important.... SUGAR."  
  
She snaps her fingers and food appears out of nowhere. The munch while they watch the movie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen as they watch the movie? What happens when people get sugar high? Will Kuwabara ever wake up? Or get his hair back? Will more people come? And will I update soon? I don't know.  
  
A/N Well what do you think? R+R if you have a chance. It'd be awesome. Thanks. 


End file.
